Five times Arthur tries to find love
by zon-chan
Summary: And the one time he did.


(Third POV)

Merlin always observed things around him. People, objects, sounds, emotions, body language, etc. The thing was, Merlin only observed, he never tells what he sees. That one time Merlin saw a suspicious guy in the store. Turns out he planned to rob the cashier, Merlin knew. He knew because he saw the gun that was in the mans pocket. Still, Merlin never said anything. Everyone in the store was lucky that Gwen had also saw the gun and already called the cops.

Merlin also saw all of Arthur's relationships.

 **Sophia**

Sophia was a greedy girl. However because of her petty shape and big eyes, she bewitched Arthur almost immediately. Merlin only knew about he over heard a conversation Sophia had with her father.

"Soon Arthur will do everything thing I say. We will finally be wealthy!" Sophia smiled through the phone.

After that Merlin checked Sophia's room for anything unusual. He found a vital with a weird color of liquid. Opening the vital, Merlin smelled the foul stench. Merlin found a whole case of the vitals underneath Sophia's bed. Taking the case he carefully left her room, not being seen by anyone.

Days later Arthur broke up with Sophia.

Merlin never told of his discovery. After all he had a secret himself.

 **Elena**

Arthur met Elena at one of his father's parties. She was a clumsy, and socially awkward person. A lot of Arthur's friends, (including Merlin), wondered why Arthur would date her. After all Elena wasn't a person who would capture Arthur's heart.

However Arthur proved everyone wrong when he announced he was dating the clumsy girl. They went of for weeks before Merlin noticed something strange about the girl. Now it wasn't her fault for what had happened. In fact after the incident Arthur and Elena had become great friends.

Before Elena had met Arthur, she was hypnotized by her trusted maid. The hypnotism happened because Elena's maid and her father wanted to make sure, there will be a wedding. The wedding would have benefited both companies.

Elena didn't know that she was hypnotized until her childhood crush came into the picture. That's when Merlin knew something was wrong. Elena started acting very weird when she was with Arthur. The hypnotism was wearing off.

Merlin helped by unhypnotized the girl. Afterwards the girl practically fainted in his arms. Merlin carried the girl to her bed and erased her memories of it happening. Merlin left the room quietly and disappeared from the house.

Elena ended the relationship when she realized her didn't have any feelings for Arthur. She apologized to him, Arthur let her go. Days later she started dating her childhood crush. Arthur was still heartbroken over what happened.

Merlin wasn't heard from for three days, his heart clutched.

 **Mithian**

Now Mithian was the kind of lady that Arthur would have married, but they didn't. It wasn't Mithian who was acting weird during the relationship. It was Arthur.

Arthur had used Mithian as a distraction. Merlin guessed it was because Arthur had one too many heartbreaks. When Arthur decided that he was in love, something went wrong and he fell out of place.

A pang in his chest, a man trying to figure out what love was.

Mithian really did love Arthur, however she noticed that Arthur didn't feel the same. Merlin noticed when Arthur would stare at the young women like she was a pest. Merlin was utterly confused.

After all, you shouldn't play with people's emotions.

They broke it off after two months. Arthur and Mithian got in a huge fight and they never talked to one other again.

 **Valiant**

He was the first male that Arthur ever had a relationship with.

After a few one night stands Arthur met Valiant. He was interesting to say the least. But it turns out Valiant was just using Arthur to get a boost on his career.

Merlin saw some papers on Valiant's desk, it was about so loan. Merlin looked through file's that Valiant had and found out that Valiant owned a lot of money. Money that Arthur could give Valiant.

Valiant was deep in debt, and if he could repay it, his career with blossom. Merlin took the papers and placed them on Arthur's desk in his office.

They broke up two days after.

There's not much to say about their relationship they only lasted three weeks after all.

However after the relationship ended, Arthur came out as Bisexual.

 **Vivian**

Vivian came in like a tornado, at full force. Arthur was the first one to fall in love with the blond beauty. It took weeks until Vivian accepted Arthur's advances and they began dating. They were madly in love with one another.

The only thing that kept them from being public with their relationship was their father's.

Both of their father's were rivals in the marketing place. And they absolutely forbidden any relationships between the two companies. So they hid their relationship for six months until their father's finally found out.

Their family didn't approve so, the two pretended to brake up but they were still in a relationship. Arthur proposed three months later.

However they promptly broke off the engagement after some scandalous photos of Vivian were published in a magazine. Merlin tried to stop the publication and tried to callback all the magazine's, but it was useless.

Their relationship lasted a year and Merlin felt bad that he couldn't prevent the brake up. All he wanted was Arthur to be happy. Even if Merlin wasn't in the picture.

 **Merlin (Merlin's POV)**

I squirmed in the chair uncomfortably, just how did Arthur find out about this?

"I'll ask again, _Mer_ lin. Was it you that figured out that all my relationships were a bust? And that you had a part in it?" Arthur asked, his calculating blue eyes staring into mine. I gulped, and slowly nodded.

"If it's any better, I tried to get the publication magazine to drop the photos." I told Arthur.

He didn't reply and just stared at me. A smile tugged on his lips, "You're something else. You went through all this trouble, and you never once told me." Arthur spoke at last.

"I didn't want you to think that I wanted to destroy your relationships." I told Arthur.

Arthur hummed and stood in front of me. "You did all of this, and you still haven't told me that you love me."

My eyes widen, "How did you know that?" I asked.

"Morgana told me."

"I wanted your happiness even if it wasn't with me."

Arthur grinned before taking my face in his hands, "Well, now my happiness is with you." Arthur said before pressing our lips together.

Years later Arthur and Merlin would marry, and adopt two children. In which one of Arthur's relationships did work out.


End file.
